


Clash

by IAmTheQueenofMyself



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Inspired By The Mummy Movies, M/M, Platonic Viktuuri, Sais, Secret Relationship, Sparring, Viktor and Yuuri in Loincloths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheQueenofMyself/pseuds/IAmTheQueenofMyself
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri spar while at a festival.Viktor as Anck-Su-NamunYuuri as Nefertiri





	Clash

**Author's Note:**

> Loves me a cool fighting scene. AND TWO MANBABES IN LOINCLOTHS.

Yuuri faced him, his right sai pointing forward as the left pointed towards the back. 

On their right, an elderly man standing by the edge clapped thunderously, quietly ordering both young men to invert from each other. Yuuri’s eyes narrowed under the mask he wore, exhaling rapidly; though, Viktor’s face was lowered, balefully. 

Then the old man bellowed, “BEGIN!” 

Viktor struck his right sai first, with a large grunt, as Yuuri immediately defended himself with his own. The latter struck and the former defended himself; the former attacked once more and the latter defended himself, edging away from his enemy for the advantage. Soon, the young man twirled, the boy rapidly weaving around him as, them attacking and defending each other, powerfully. Yuuri defense at Viktor, when he struck Yuuri with an elbow, causing him to grunt in sheer pain. Viktor pulled him to his toned bare chest, unfortunately, Yuuri kicked him away. 

At the edge, Yakov leaned closer towards the two brawling warriors, a brow raised—while still deadpanned. Next to him, Nikhil wickedly smiled, enjoying his son Viktor’s progress. On the other side, a man and woman looked to each other worriedly, but even as, a blonde young man looked at Viktor with a smile—a very fond one at that. 

As, Viktor lowered, thrusting his leg at Yuuri’s knees, hair whipping behind him. Yuuri lost balance, throwing his arms up, still clutching onto the sais as he fell straight to the floor. Yuuri looked straight up at Viktor through the mask, as he spun around, twirling his own sais as heavily sighing. 

A cacophony of clapping erupted, as Viktor stood inches away from his downed opponent, holding his sais very proudly. Viktor inched close to Yuuri, as he slowly and quietly removed his mask from his face. 

Viktor removed his own, chastising Yuuri, “Get up! Your sister can do better even with her flat ass!” 

That very comment earned him a few chuckles from the watching audience, Christophe enjoying that joke as he shook his head around; though at the end, Yuuri’s sister Mari carped, blushingly covering her backside. 

Yuuri cringed, heaving and jumping back up to his feet. Viktor, surprised, held both of his sais out before him; the boy twirled his sais before his body as Viktor speedily maneuvered both in his left hand by their hilts. The boy stood proudly before Viktor, as he held onto both sais in his one hand and the other right in the air. More clapping emerged.

The young man struck at the boy, the boy defending and striking Viktor; Viktor pulled away and came down at him with both sais. Yuuri’s back was arched, teeth bared out, pushing Viktor away as he cried out. Viktor front-flipped to his back, Yuuri wary of where he was going. The young man pulled Yuuri’s left arm out and slapped his sai away; Yuuri turned away in horror as the same was done to his right. Both sais landed on both sides of the hall, as a third set of clapping showered it. 

Though, Yuuri cartwheeled away from Viktor, heading straight for the wall; the young man ran after him, determined. Yuuri jumped onto the ledge, grabbing onto one of axes, turning around to see Viktor. 

Annoyed, Viktor coiled his weapons and grouchily chucked them across the room where they nearly pierced a startled Takeshi’s forehead. Viktor backflipped away hurriedly, landing face first in front of several spears. 

Yuuri spun down from the ledge, holding the axe before him with a snarl; Viktor performed the same with his spear. Yuuri trotted towards, maneuvering the axe around. Viktor held his spear with both hands and with one, as both edged close towards each other. Wood met wood, the young man then hurled it to the boy’s feet—though Yuuri jumped up, clearly averting the assault. 

Yakov bore a small smile on, just enjoying the match as Nikhil. 

Viktor hopped onto a pillar, where Yuuri hit, but back flipped away from him. Viktor laid on his back, Yuuri striking him—and the young man blocking his axe. He kicked it away from him, rolling away. 

Standing once again, the blade part came at Viktor though he dodged, his spear coming behind the axe; Yuuri fret, watching Viktor shove the axe away from his hands. 

The axe slid to the other side of the hall just like the sais, never to be seen again. Viktor came at Yuuri, working the spear around his body as the boy backed away, terrified. Yuuri grabbed the spear’s base as soon it was before him, but sadly, Viktor pulled him over his shoulder towards the floor. 

Yuuri laid back flat, Viktor’s foot by his shoulder, him pointing the tip to his neck.

A final set of clapping emerged as Viktor had won.

Viktor tilted his head at Yuuri, “You’ve learned well, little marquis; though you need to be open to new fighting methods.”

Yuuri was exhaling heavily under his spear, commenting, “Why yes, while you meet new people, drill sergeant.”

Yakov walked to the area, booming to everyone in the room—“Well done, well done,” 

While, Viktor tossed the weapon away, folding one arm as he steadily picked Yuuri up from the floor. Yuuri jerked his arm away from him, somewhat annoyed by his stance; Viktor shook his head, rolling his eyes away from him, Christophe watching him with pursed-up lips.

“Despite the revolting colors on their loincloths, these two have brought on a spectacular performance,” Yakov told them. While, Viktor cringed, his father behind him holding his shoulder, looking at his magenta wrap; Hiroko hugged her son on a fight well done, him returning it. 

“And let us hope the same in next few games in the Reunion Festival.” The old man raised his arms up and about, ending his speech; someone else came beckoned everyone to come for the next game—coal swallowing with Takeshi and another foreigner. 

Right as everyone walked along, Christophe weaved his way around and laid one hand on Viktor’s shoulder. Viktor jolted, quickly to turning, but then eased. He placed his hand on Christophe’s, head tilting to him.

“Magnificent show you put on, against the little Marquis,” Christophe commented, his voice smooth. 

Viktor smiled, sighing. “Thank you, it pleases me to know that you were there for me all the way,” Luckily Nikhil wasn’t listening, he was too busy talking to Yakov now. 

Christophe smiled, “Let’s meet by the balcony at dusk, away from these fools,” 

Viktor chuckled, just loving the private moments he had with him. 

And all the while, Yuuri had been listening, suspiciously. _What were those two in?_

**Author's Note:**

> Comment away! If you wish!


End file.
